Starfire's Christmas Wish
by mrsrachelgrayson
Summary: This is a oneshot for RobStar! Robin doesn't know what to get for Star. See what he does to find out, and exactly what does she want? Can he give it to her? Oh....yeah.


Starfire's Christmas Wish

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone in the tower was busy. Cyborg was decorating, Beast Boy and Raven were doing some last minute Christmas shopping, Starfire was trying to make Christmas cookies, and Robin was wrapping his presents. Starfire grunted for when she took out the pan, the cookies were burned. "Ugh! That is the fourth time!" Cyborg walked over to her. "What's wrong, Star?"

"Well," Starfire began, "I am making the Christmas cookies and the recipe claims that they should be cooked for twenty minutes at two-hundred degrees. So, to make it go faster, I put them for two minutes at two-thousand degrees, but every time it does not work!" She showed him the burnt black crumbs on her cooking tray. "Uh, Star. I know it may take a while, but cook them for twenty minutes, okay?" Cyborg asked. Starfire nodded and slowly began to mix the batter again.

As Cyborg walked down the hall, he quickly hung something on the ceiling before Robin walked over to him. "Hey, Cy," Robin greeted. Cyborg grinned back. "So, what'cha doing Rob?" Cyborg asked. "Just wrapping up the rest of my presents," Robin replied. "Yep, gotta put 'em under the tree tonight!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Santa Claus is coming to town!" Robin said. As the boys chuckled, Starfire floated over to them. "Robin," she began, "what is a Claus of Santa?"

"Well," Robin began, "Santa is this fat, jolly old man, who comes to people's houses every year to deliver the presents. Every year, children write to Santa what they want. If they were on his "Nice" children list, he gives it to them. But if they were on the "Naughty" side of the list, they get a lump of coal." Starfire gasped. "I did not write any list to Santa! Oh, dear, how will he know what I want?" Robin chuckled. "Just tell him what you want tonight," he said, "just remember, you have to stay awake really early!" Starfire pondered this for a moment. "How am I supposed to stay awake for a while?"

"I can think of one good reason," Cyborg grumbled. Robin looked over at him. "What did you say, Cy?" Robin asked. "Nothing!" Cyborg exclaimed and then sheepishly laughed. Then his "Plan" came back in his head! "Oh, yeah Robin!" Cyborg began, "look up." As soon as Robin did, his face turned as red as a fire hydrant. There, on the ceiling, was...

Mistletoe.

Robin took deep breaths in and out. Starfire looked at it questionly. "I do not get what is so scary about a plant," she said. "Oh, but it's not just any plant!" Cyborg exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders, "It's mistletoe!" Starfire was still confused. "What is so special about this mistletoe?" She asked. "Well, here on earth, it's a Christmas tradition that those who are under the mistletoe, must _kiss!_" Starfire's cheeks had turned a light pink. "I am sorry, but I do not wish to kiss you, Cyborg." Cyborg slapped his forehead. "You're not gonna kiss me, you're gonna kiss..." Cyborg looked around but Robin was nowhere to be found. "Never mind," Cyborg said, "you just plan on what you're gonna tell Santa tonight!" Starfire nodded and floated. "I also have to check on my cookies," she said silently. Cyborg swear he heard the girl silently crying. "_Look what you did now, Rob, you made the girl cry!" _Cyborg thought. He made a fist and began stomping off to Robin's room.

Robin was in his room, still breathing heavily about the incident that had just occurred. "God, I'm such an idiot," he said. "Yeah, you are." Cyborg stood at his doorway looking quite upset. Robin looked over at him. "Look, Rob, you made Star cry!" Cyborg shouted. Robin said nothing. Cyborg continued, "Ugh! You two are always flirting with each other, and when you finally get the chance to make a move, you get all shy! Geez, sometimes I can't believe the shy, insecure Robin is the same one as our leader! And to think, you only get like that when Star's around!" Still, Robin said nothing. Cyborg sighed. "What are we gonna do with you?" He asked. "Dunno," Robin replied. "And, what are we gonna do about the "Santa" issue?" Cyborg asked. A smirk came onto Robin's face. "I already know what to do about that!" He said.

TTTTTT

"Just get it!" Robin hissed into the communicator. "Okay dude, don't need to get so steamy about it!" Beast Boy shut off the communicator. "We need to get one more thing, Raven, okay?" Raven nodded. "Remind me again, why exactly are you buying presents right now on Christmas Eve!"

"Cause the stores are still open, and most of 'em are having sales on the _cool_ stuff!" Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer boxers are really in style," she said. Beast Boy pointed a finger at her. "Don't be dissing Rudolph!" He exclaimed. Raven, yet again rolled her eyes as she and Beast Boy went into the costume shop.

TTTTTT

Robin quickly hid the item in his closet and went back to the main room where he and his teammates were having a Christmas Eve dinner. He came out in a black shirt and jeans, with the mask, of course. Raven just wore a dark purple turtleneck with black pants, and Beast Boy forced her to put red and green ribbons in her hair. Beast Boy, was wearing a white turtleneck and jeans (with a red nose on) and Cyborg looked normal as always. Starfire had a light purple turtleneck and jeans and to top it all off, a Santa hat.

Robin sat down next to Star. "So, what's for dinner?" He asked. Cyborg grinned. "I got turkey, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn, biscuits, and to top this delicous dinner off, some cake!" Beast Boy crossed his arms and glared at him. Cyborg's smile dropped and he looked over to the side. "And tofu," he grumbled. Beast Boy quickly smiled and clapped his hands. The titans soon finished their dinner and sat in front of the fireplace. Beast Boy was dancing around the room, singing "I can't wait till to-morrow! I can't wait till...to-morrow! I can't wait till to-morrow! Yabba yabba doo! Whoo!" Raven rolled her eyes. "Immature child," she mumbled.

TTTTTT

Most of the other titans had gone to bed, but Starfire and Robin still remained up. "Star," he began, "it's 11:00 we really should be getting to bed." He blushed a little at the way he said it. Starfire looked over at him and then stood up. "I shall get my pajamas on, but I cannot go to sleep! I must stay awake for Santa Claus!" She quickly flied to her room, leaving Robin to sit there. He smiled. He had to get ready.

TTTTTT

Starfire lay in her bed. Life was getting so confusing for the alien. Why did Robin run off the way he did when the two were under the mistletoe? But, before she could ponder it any longer, she looked at her clock and realized it was midnight! Santa must be here! As she slowly got out of her bed and put her nightrobe on, she heard footsteps in the main room. _"He must be putting presents under the tree," _she thought, _"I have got to hurry!" _

The alien girl quickly walked down the hall and sure enough, standing there in the common room, was Santa. Starfire gasped. "Santa!" She exclaimed rushing up and hugging him. "You have come! Oh, I knew you would!"

"Ssh!" Santa said, "do you want your friends to wake up?" He asked her. "Oops," Starfire whispered. She floated next to him. "You are a lot skinnier then I thought you would be," Starfire said. Santa looked over at her. "Yeah, well I decided to take the slim-fast diet," he said. Starfire quirked an eyebrow. "So," Santa began, "what is it that you want for Christmas?" Starfire smiled down at the man. "Well, I did not write you a list, so, I don't know..." Starfire began. Santa interrupted. "I'll get you anything you want, my dear." He said. The girl's cheeks flushed a little bit. "Well, earlier today, I was caught under the mistletoe with Robin. You do know who Robin is, yes?" She asked him. Santa nodded. "Well, after I had found out Robin and I were supposed to kiss...which I certainly wouldn't mind but...oh! Never mind about that!" Then she noticed something. Was Santa blushing?

She dropped the matter and continued. "So, before we could, Robin had left and I don't know what he feels for me but...oh, I feel so much for him." She realized Santa's cheeks were getting redder. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked him. Santa nodded. "Yes, but what exactly do you want for christmas?" Santa asked. "What I want for Christmas..." Starfire began, "is for...for..." Santa looked at her and then she finally blurted out, "I JUST WANT ROBIN TO RETURN MY FEELINGS FOR HIM!" She blushed as Santa stood up. "Well," Santa began, taking off his beard and hat, revealing Robin, "I think he already does." Starfire turned very, very red. "Robin?" She asked. Robin walked over to her, placed a hand under her chin, his other arm wrapped around her waist, and he kissed her.

Starfire slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss ended soon as she stared at him. "You do share the same feelings?" She asked him. Robin nodded and sent a trail of kisses down her cheek. When he got to her ear, he whispered, "So, did you get _everything _you wanted for Christmas?"

**Author's Notes- well, here you have it! My first RxS Christmas one shot!** **Hope you all enjoyed this! Happy Holidays everybody! Please review!**


End file.
